1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an illuminating ball-point pen and in particular to one which will automatically give light in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the operation of the conventional illuminating ball-point pens falls into the following categories:
1. Rotating the upper pen holder with respect to the lower pen holder to turn on the light inside the pen; PA1 2. Depressing the button on the pen holder to turn on the light inside the pen; and PA1 3. Turning a switch on the pen holder to power on the light inside the pen.
However, such illuminating ball-point pens cannot automatically give light thereby causing much inconvenience in use.
Furthermore, the conventional ball-point pen utilize commonly used alkali batteries which are large in size and heavy in weight. In addition, the reservoir tube of the conventional ball-point pen must be shortened in order to fit inside hence reducing its service life. Moreover, the light of the conventional illuminating pen is designed for use as a flashlight, but not for fun.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an illuminating ball-point pen which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.